


Glimmer's Interlude

by JazzKat1213



Series: Broken Thrones [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, But it's brief and everything's ok, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), POV Glimmer (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzKat1213/pseuds/JazzKat1213
Summary: Prime is not going to takeanythingfrom her. Not bow, not Adora, not Catra, not any of themPart of chapter 30 of You Should See Me In A Crown told from Glimmer's perspective (so spoilers for that)
Series: Broken Thrones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908466
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Glimmer's Interlude

She teleports to the cliff lip in an unthinking, frantic haze. Shock keeps her upright more than anything else once she's there. The tremors in her legs from fatigue can’t make her fall if she doesn’t feel them. Or at least that’s what her mind is telling her as she regains steady footing. 

Bow is falling, faster and faster, further and further away from her. He’s reaching for Mermista in the freefall. Adora is running behind her, but she can’t turn. Immobilised with fear and exhaustion. But she has to push through it for _him_ , and for Catra and for Mermista.

She teleports into the air with them, waits for Bow to get a hold of Mermista. Then she’s catching Bow’s hand as he reaches upwards for her. She pulls him closer into her arms before she forces what’s left of her powers to the surface. Three teleports in a row in her condition is enough to make her feel like a Princess again, having to ration her powers to make it home safe. 

And what’s worse is that it’s not that she doesn’t have the power - she can feel it as fierce as ever - it’s that _she’s_ not strong enough to use it. Not when she’s still pouring energy into the barrier even from this far.

But they are _safe_ at least. _He_ is safe at least. She collapses into Bow’s arms at the top, the two of them falling to the ground in a heap. Mermista on her hands and knees beside them. All of them are panting as the adrenaline works through them. 

She still needs to get Catra, she knows that. She’s not leaving her behind. They are _friends_ now, however much she won’t admit that. She isn’t a Princess anymore. She can do this. Prime is not going to take _anything_ from her. Not bow, not Adora, not Catra, not any of them.

“Help me up?”

“Glimmer you can’t -”

“- I have to save her Bow!” she pleads it desperately enough that he relents, lifting her back to standing. 

But she can’t see Catra. She waited too long and Catra’s fallen too far into the black. There’s so many reasons for the prick of tears in her eyes that she can’t even think clearly through it. There’s something that tells her Catra can survive that fall, she’s not sure what. Maybe it’s because Catra’s survived so much already, she’s been learning that more and more with every story and visit. She is learning why Adora loves her, understanding it. 

But that shot to Catra's stomach - that’s what’s going to kill her, maybe even in midair. 

And Adora - gods she’s - she has no idea what she’s got to be feeling. She tries imaging what it must be like, tries to picture Bow where Catra is right now. The fake feeling is so _heavy_ it almost makes her crumble back to the ground. She turns to find her, ready to hold her as long as she needs, apologise as many times as she needs, but she doesn’t find her. She thinks she’s imagining it. She must be, she must -

“Where’s Adora?”

Mermista is sitting up again now, trying to stand so she can go join the others in the battle that’s still waging around them, “You didn’t see her jump?”

“She what?!”

Mermista leaves to go fight again but she can’t leave. She doesn’t know if she’s hoping they’re both alive or if what’s keeping her here is grief. Bow stays with her, holding her despite the fact he's trembling. And they wait. And wait. 

It’s not like she could fight in her state even if she weren’t crushed under the knowledge that it’s _her fault_ two of her friends are - are dead. She can’t tell if Bow is crying behind her and she’s thankful, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself otherwise. She’ll cry later, cry herself to sleep most likely.

There’s no sound when it happens. Just a beam of blue light like fire -like starshine - that reaches up into the atmosphere so bright it hurts to look at. It startles the two of them further from the ledge. 

She’s not breathing. Neither of them are. 

There is hope filling up her lungs; she knows that blue. 

She doesn’t need Bow’s help to stand up this time, he’s still there holding her arm as she looks over. There’s a cracking echo that floats it’s way up the ravine after a while of fruitless, hopeful staring. 

But she spots them: She-Ra glowing like a beacon and scrambling her way up the wall with Catra over her shoulder. Both her and Bow sob once then and there, all that growing grief dissipating. Another jump and She-Ra’s grabbed ahold of the end of a tangle of blue vines. She teleports to get them without a second thought.


End file.
